


Eternity

by expectingtofly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Coda, Crying, Dean and Castiel Get The Ending They Deserved, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Fix-It, Fluff, Forehead Touching, Kissing, Love Confession, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expectingtofly/pseuds/expectingtofly
Summary: Dean didn't want to die, not yet. Not when he was just beginning to adjust to a life of freedom, when he was trying to live a life worthy of Castiel's sacrifice. Even Heaven feels empty when the person he loves and misses is still gone, taken by the Empty.Then Bobby tells him that a certain someone is waiting here in Heaven for him...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 18
Kudos: 162





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how to cope with the canon ending for this show, so i wrote this
> 
> **edited on 11/22 to replace, "Your mom and dad are down the road" to "Charlie and Kevin are down the road" bc fuck John. I wrote this fic in a rush and then afterwards i realized... wait a damn moment. why the fuck did john make it into heaven??? if he is in heaven, i hope he stays the fuck away from dean <3

Dean opened his eyes to mountains. 

Bright, blue sky, tall grass at his feet. Cool, brisk, fresh air. He ran a hand over his chest. No blood. No pain. He took a deep breath. So this was his Heaven. 

He hadn’t wanted to die. Not now, not when he had just been finding his way. Researching, hunting, trying to be happy for Sam and Eileen—adopting a dog, for fuck’s sake. Trying so hard to not let Cas’ sacrifice go to waste, to live his life fully. But there was so much he’d still wanted to do. 

His eyes burned with tears and he blinked fiercely. Funny, he’d once thought Heaven would be peaceful, happy. But it hurt, so much, to leave Sam behind. It hurt knowing there was truly no chance of ever seeing Cas again—

Shaking his head, he stepped forward, staring up at the weathered, old building he’d appeared beside. This was his ending. He had to accept it; maybe one day he could accept it. He had an eternity to come to terms with it all, he supposed. 

“Dean!” someone greeted him as he walked around the corner of the building, and he realized Bobby was sitting on the front porch. The front porch of the Harvelle Roadhouse, Dean realized.

“Bobby?” He raised his arms automatically as Bobby rose out of his chair and pulled him into a hug. “What are you doing here? What memory is this?”

“It ain’t a memory.” Bobby pulled away and clapped him on the shoulder, smiled. “Heaven’s different now. Your boy Jack fixed it. Everyone’s free, not trapped in memories of their past life. You get to live a new life up here.”

Stunned, Dean looked around. Baby sat a few feet away in the parking lot. Low music carried from inside the Roadhouse. No monsters. Freedom. Felt like a pretty good ending. Almost perfect.

“Jack’s here, by the way,” Bobby said, sinking into one of the chairs on the porch.

“He is?” Dean sat down in the chair next to Bobby. “But he said—”

Bobby laughed. “He may be God, or the equivalent, but he’s just a boy. I think the whole raindrop thing got old after one day. I have a feeling he’ll be visiting Sam and the others on Earth soon enough.”

Dean laughed and gestured to the roadhouse. “Are Ellen and Jo here?”

Bobby nodded. “Rufus too. Your friend Charlie, Kevin, everyone else, they’re all just down the road. We’ve been waiting for you and Sam. Didn’t think you'd arrive so quickly, to be honest.”

“Me neither,” Dean admitted. “Sam, he’ll be okay, won’t he? I told him, I don’t want him to hunt anymore, I want him to be happy with Eileen, have some kids—” He realized he was clenching the armrests of the chair. 

“I think he’ll be just fine,” Bobby said. “You’re gonna be alright too.”

“Have to be, right?” Dean asked. His throat felt tight. “I’m in Heaven now.”

Bobby studied him and Dean looked away, swallowed hard as he stared out at the mountains, at the trees in every shade of green, at the dirt road disappearing into the distance.

“He’s here too.”

Dean snapped his head back to stare at Bobby, who smiled knowingly. His heart began thumping in his chest and he gripped the armrests once again.

“Soon as Jack showed up, he brought someone else back.”

“He did?” Dean stood, his heart racing. Tears were pricking his eyes again, but he saw Bobby’s smile widen. “Cas?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Bobby nodded at the door to the roadhouse. “I’m sure he’s waiting inside.”

Turning, Dean wrenched open the door and rushed into the barroom. 

The lights were on, the jukebox playing “The Rain Song” low, and there, turning around to face him, was Castiel.

Blue eyes, the trenchcoat, the crooked tie. Dean froze, staring. 

Castiel smiled. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean had him in his arms before he realized he was rushing forward. His hands gripped at the familiar fabric of the trenchcoat, and he felt Castiel’s arms come up around him, hold him tight. A sob rose in his throat, then he was crying like he hadn’t cried since the night Castiel died. He buried his face in Castiel’s shoulder and cried from relief so acute it felt like he was dying all over again.

“I thought you were gone,” he choked out. “I thought I’d lost you forever—” He pulled back to look at Castiel and search his face to confirm it was really him. “You died, I watched you die.”

“It's me,” Castiel said, still holding tightly to him. His eyes were wet. "Jack brought me back."

“Since when?” Tentatively, he raised a hand to touch Castiel’s face, then let his hand stay there, cupping Castiel's jaw. Castiel looked younger; Dean wondered if he looked younger too. “When were you going to come see me?”

A sad smile tugged at Castiel’s mouth and he ducked his head. “I wasn’t sure, I thought perhaps—”

“Cas, I love you.” The words came out so easily, but they had been building in his chest for a long time now. 

Castiel raised his head, and he looked so surprised, so unsure. 

“I love you,” Dean repeated. He brought his other hand to Castiel’s cheek, cradled his face. “I’m so sorry I never told you; I never even admitted it to myself for so long. I told myself you couldn’t ever feel that way towards me, of all people. And then when I knew, it was too late.” His voice broke at the memory of black enveloping Castiel, pulling him away, and he shut his eyes, took a stuttering breath. He'd been so scared he'd never get to say these words aloud, so scared Castiel would never hear them. 

He felt light fingers touch his hands, warm palms cup them with his own. “Dean,” Castiel said quietly and pressed his forehead against Dean’s.

“Thank you for saving me,” Dean said, steadying himself with the simple touch. “Thank you, for everything. You’ve always been there, and I love you. I love you, Castiel, and you can have me, you’ve always had me.”

Castiel nodded, then tilted his face up and they were kissing, and it was wet and messy, and Dean was pretty sure he was still crying, but he was so damn relieved, he thought it was the best kiss he’d ever had.

“I can’t believe this is happening,” he said when they broke apart. He tried to catch his breath and let out a laugh. “I didn’t think I’d ever be this happy.”

“Good things do happen, Dean,” Castiel said, smiling through his tears. He wiped at the tears on Dean’s cheek with his thumb.

Dean smiled. “Yeah, I think I’m ready to believe it now.”

Clutching Castiel’s hand, he took a deep breath and looked around the Roadhouse. “So this is it. This is Heaven.”

“It’s... beautiful here,” Castiel said. “Jack did a wonderful job. You can have anything you want now. Any life you want.”

Dean nodded slowly. “Well. I know Sam is alive and has Jack to look out for him. I have Baby. I have Bobby and Ellen and Jo.” He looked back at Castiel. “I have you. I want you. You’re all I ever wanted.”

“I’m here,” Castiel said, squeezing his hand. “You’ll always have me.”

Dean kissed him again. He’d never felt more alive, which shouldn’t make sense, but he felt hope and joy and relief thrumming through his veins, so many emotions he didn’t know what to do, he felt almost dizzy. 

Pulling back suddenly, he asked, “Do you want to dance?”

Castiel started laughing. “Yes,” he said, threading his fingers through Dean’s. “Yes, I do.”

They turned slowly through the room to the music from the jukebox. Dean spun Castiel around and Castiel laughed. Pressing back up against Dean, he beamed at him. "I love you."

Dean slid his hand under Castiel's trenchcoat. "Love you more."

"Not possible," Castiel said and Dean smiled. He thought he would never stop smiling. Never stop smiling for an eternity, an eternity with Castiel.

**Author's Note:**

> so... fuck ep20 right? I really had so much faith in the spn writers, but they let us down, so I guess codas it is. in the end, these characters still have my heart so I’m not gonna stop writing about them anytime soon :)
> 
> let me know what you thought in the comments, or rant about the show's ending, whatever :) and you can check out my tumblr [here](https://expectingtofly.tumblr.com/)


End file.
